Immoral
" I never leave without a gallon of blood on my body. " - Immoral, Breaking the Limit Immoral (formally Sonic the Hedgehog), is the main protagonist of the Shattered AU. Or, in other's cases, the main antagonist of the Shattered AU. It all depends on how you view him. The murder-loving hedgehog was the key survivor of the war between heroes and villains- and claims to have a gold star about it (despite the fact his Shadow survived). Abilities and Attacks Realm O' Spear Realm O' Spear is an attack Immoral is constantly seen using. The attack is used mainly for threatening foes, however, if pushed, Immoral will use the attack at will. It consists of several- if not millions- of scattered, yet bunched, Chaos Spears formed into either a wall or a slightly curved wall. The amount of spears used in the attack varies between a small amount to an entire planet, hence the name "Realm O' Spear." However, to Immoral's downfall, the more spears used results in how much power is lost within the use of it (i.e. "planet" of spears results in a potentially cracked emerald, dozen of spears resulting in not very much). Despite the number of spears, the attack is quickly formed and certainly sent with haste. One hit of a spear is all it takes to get impaled by several more seconds after. Spiral Shot An aerial attack used with Chaos Spears. If Immoral is found airborne, he can spin in a tornado motion- on his side- and begin shooting spears out of his sides. These spears form a spiral quickly, the number of spears depending on how long Immoral spins for. Once done spinning, Immoral is granted the ability to float for up to ten seconds in order to fire the spears- or combine with another. Flowery Scarlet Flowery Scarlet is an alternative for Spiral Shot, although the attack is noticeably different than Spiral Shot. Instead of used in the air, Flowery Scarlet is used on the ground. Immoral spins around rapidly- spears coming out from all directions. Viewed from above, it somewhat resembles a flower. Hence the name, Flowery Scarlet. It's somewhat difficult to dodge but if you get the patterns correct, you'll be safe. Relationships Miles "Tails" Prower "C'mon, buddy! There's nothing that can stop our friendship, we'll be together through thick and thin!" au creator's working on it please dont hurt me Knuckles the Echidna "All you've ever wanted was fame or something to get yourself attention. You never think about how much you put people's lives in danger...I'd kill you if I could!" Sonic hated Knuckles internally, for the older male was such a jerk: punching him out of the blue when they first met- never admitting he was tricked and that he was on the wrong side the whole time. He always got into fights with Sonic then somehow threw the blame on the blue one. Knuckles was jealous of the hero’s “pride” among others, so he just did foolish things to steal the spotlight, only to get the Master Emerald stolen (of which displeased Sonic even more because he had to go and “save” the day again, only to have the “so-called-guardian” take credit). Sonic never cared whether people thank him or not, he just wanted them safe. But having your effort go into vain? It slightly hurt him deeply. Amy Rose "Amy, I've told you for the last time, leave me alone!" Fake love. Sonic had a female pink hedgehog running after his tail- Amy Rose. Sonic found it annoying how she was attached to him. Unlike the canon Sonic- whom's reason for running away from his Amy is yet to be known- this Sonic ran away because of how annoying she was. Forcefully dragging him in dates, getting mad if he “missed something” he never agreed to have, and breathing down his neck all the time. Sonic knew deep down what her true intentions were- she wanted fame. She didn’t want his love or anything, nor was she offering any of it. Amy wanted to be claimed his just by title, only to use him for what she wanted. He despised her mentally. The Chaotix "What the hell...I worked HARD for that!" The Chaotix, also known as the “so-close friends" with Sonic. It was just title usage. They’re detectives, pathetically horrible detectives. They only stuck around the blue hedgehog for fame, seeing how this attracts more customers. Sonic didn’t like the way they solved most cases. They did it in a rush, an unwise way just to gain cash, without actually helping anybody. Their careers should have gone to flames, no wonder why people are miserable. It was their fault. G.U.N "Your little freelancer agents? Why do you even have them around? They don't do anything but cause me trouble in the middle of a heated battle." G.U.N, those who never appreciated his efforts to save them all. They did nothing but take the spotlight by doing nothing. And what about their so-called “agents”? Rouge the Bat, only here for jewelry and payment, she never really helped. Not a good spy to help break down a base. Omega was made by Eggman himself, of course, he’d share his selfish traits. Shadow the Hedgehog, he only cared for what “'Maria'” thought was right. Even after he saved the world, he didn’t keep his second part of his promise. He never cared for people’s happiness, he did his job with a cold heart. He lacked the traits of a real hero- something Sonic hated, yet ignored. Silver the Hedgehog "I didn't do anything to mess up your future, for the last time!" Silver, the guy who blames you for everything that happens in the future. Anything bad that happens, Silver comes back to the past and blames Sonic for it instead of fixing it. Why lecture the male, he came here to save the future. Sonic only screamed mentally that he would just do his job. Backstory It all begun in a world where everything is the not quite the same as the canon universe: In this world, everyone shared a secret dislike towards one another, due to rumors that Dr. Eggman keeps spreading, in order to weaken the Mobians and unleash the ultimate attack once they’re all under his feet. However, the only bound these rumors couldn’t break was the one of Miles “Tails” Prower, and the hero of Mobius himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. Despite the several attempts, and no matter how hard he tried, Sonic and Tails remained unstoppable, and always held deep care for one another. Sonic cared so much for Tails, and felt safer around him, seeing as the younger fox too took care of him and made him happy- Unlike the others of his so-called “friends.” They all treated him like garbage, one wanting only fame and the other wanting only money. One wanting attention, one wanting safety. Mobius worshipped him because he saves them. If he was in danger, they wouldn’t care, they were using him. Every emotion they had for him were fake, and how he knew that. If they were to get what they wanted from him? They would never return the favor. Several things eventually made him evolve from the Sonic we all knew and loved to a distant one. However, he never cared to judge. He had Tails, who truly meant everything...or did he really have him? When Sonic was in the war faced off with the Eggman Empire, he was captured and taken to the Death Egg for six months, being tortured day after day. What exactly they did to him would scar him for dear life. Infinite, first of all, forced Sonic to watch as the world crumbled in front of him, without able to do anything about it for an entire month. Another month was him to be forced to watch the other prisoners be shoved around, sometimes even killed. Month three; they shoved him into the virtual reality of certain events of his life that sent him through tragedy, such as dying (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) or having Tails kidnapped (Sonic Lost World). Though, his fourth month up there was not as bad, just another useless month of being abused and forced to do things he didn’t want to. During the fifth, however, they threw him into situations that almost made him feel like he would actually die. He thought he had no hope, that he was going to be stuck there forever. Month six, however, took it too personally. Infinite had created doubles of his “friends”, then proceeded to force Sonic to kill them without the will. The sixth month passed and the seventh rolled in. He thought nothing new was gonna happen, just more torture. Sonic tried to keep his personality the way it always was, which he did, but it was hard. Nothing new was gonna happen, or so he thought. Infinite came inside of the cell to start another torturing session...until the alarms went up. Sonic couldn’t really tell what was up, but from what he heard from Infinite’s communicator was that an "intruder" came. Sonic didn’t know who it was until Eggman said something along the lines of “''RIP HIS TWO TAILS OUT OF HIS BODY!” Sonic linked the dots. Back in the base, for those past six months, Tails pleaded and cried for the “resistance” to go after Sonic and save him. They were careless, they never listened to the 8-year-old. He had enough, Tails lost it. He escaped them two months after Sonic was kidnapped, but it’s not like they cared. He wanted to save Sonic. It took him four months to figure out where Sonic was, a way in without being noticed and finally reaching the Death Egg. Though, he never planned well. His own cover was blown. Just when Sonic thought no one will save him, Tails came to the rescue- the only person who cared came to the rescue. Sonic was happy, he knew Tails would come, heck, for the past few months, he expected that no one but Tails would worry, he excused the period Tails took to reach him by “They didn’t let him” or “maybe he’s captured too." The thought of Tails dying crossed his mind in the sixth month after murdering those illusions, but now he knew the fox survived. Not for long, though. Infinite was going to go after him. Sonic begged- he begged over and over to spare Tails. Infinite ignored, only summoning a cube of his for Sonic to watch as he lost who he loved the most. He cried, screamed, begged, watching in tears as Tails screamed his lungs out for mercy while his parts scattered across the room. He was dead. '''Tails was dead. '''Sonic was taken back by this, too far back. He just fell to his knees, sobbed, screaming. His mind shattered. '''Immoral was born.' Poor Sonic has been up there for around nine whole months now, becoming quite an aggressive person. He lost hope in the resistance and out of rage, he actually didn't hesitate to kill the illusions Infinite gave him. During the tenth month, the resistance finally got up there and decided to free everyone else, thinking Sonic was already dead. They did find him, however, and they were threatened by the hedgehog. "What took you guys so long?! I'm pretty sure I lost my entire damn mind by now," Sonic snapped at them. They felt threatened and thought they should just leave him there. Sonic tried to apologize but they continued walking off to the shuttle. He tried to stop them, he even harmed Knuckles while at it, attempting to stop him in his tracks. He hit the guy harder than he thought, Knuckles began bleeding, which had rookies take him off of the resistance leader for now. Knuckles despised Sonic extremely to the point where he decided to ditch him for good. “''He was not worth saving.” What no one noticed, however, Knuckles dropped and left Sonic a '''Chaos Emerald' to keep to himself. Though, Sonic screamed at them to come back but they flew off with the rescued rookies, leaving him in the Death Egg for more days. The Death Egg was eventually set up to explode when the intruders came in and decided to destroy the place, seeing how the believed it was the Phantom Ruby’s power source. They ignored the fact the blue blur was there still. With the emerald in hand, he tried to use chaos control, which failed. The energy kept declining him due to his rage, and the fact that Sonic’s attack on Knuckles cracked the emerald. The Death Egg eventually exploded with Sonic on it, but using the power of Chaos Energy within one last attempt to chaos control, he triggered something within the emerald. With his rage and the damaged emerald, He created “'Corrupted Chaos Energy'” which took over his body in process…He survived. He woke up in the grass of “Home.” Filled with rage, he decided to stay away for a while to at least calm down. While pacing around, he came across a lake, where he saw his reflection. His eyes...they changed to red with an emerald shape inside. He couldn’t understand what the meaning of this was...Until he somehow managed to summon the emerald. His “Heart.” When the energy took over his body, his heart was replaced by an emerald. It took him months to understand that he now had every access to chaos energy attacks, but with a price. Chaos Blast, for example, can shatter his heart. He learned that he will die if his emerald shattered, so he had to avoid that. He had more to learn though, but he got most of the basics figured. After those months, He paid the resistance a visit, with revenge still flowing through his veins. Everyone had lost it, for they couldn’t save the world or do anything. They were more angered with Sonic around. They all snapped at each other, mainly at Immoral assuming that he killed Tails, and that he is the reason the world is in ruins, due to his aggressive new nature, and the proof back in the Death Egg. Snapping at him...didn’t they realize that they needed him to be saved? No, they’re selfish. They don’t care. He couldn't take any of it anymore. He and Knuckles got into a fight, Sonic accidentally overpowering him and killing him on sight. The resistance was shocked by this, but they couldn’t let Sonic kill them, too. They decided to act and fight. Sonic, however? His anger was his main power. Silver, Vector, Rouge, Omega and Espio teamed up to fight him as Amy and Charmy backed away, seeing how they were weak. Omega was mercilessly slaughtered, Rouge lost her wings and her own life. Silver never saw the chaos spear piercing through his chest coming in the future. Espio and Vector were crushed by the ceiling Sonic managed to break down. He approached what remained slowly. Amy hugged Charmy tightly, but he flew out of her arms and tried to “protect her” as in to avenge the Chaotix. He died. “''S-Sonic, n-no! Oh, sweet Chaos...Y-YOU KILLED HIM! ...N-NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STAY AWAY! NO!!” She pleaded and cried. But he was blinded by rage, he didn’t care. He slaughtered her too. '''The resistance was dead'. His next targets were Infinite, the dirty brother killer, and Eggman, the cause of it all. Sonic searched all of Mobius and back, killing every single lifeform on the planet in pure rage. Except for a certain black blur who went missing…But he assumed that he too died. When Sonic found Infinite, he got into a fight with him, easily outpowering him due to the fact he got used to his new abilities for the past months. Eggman? It was an easy crack. Category:Modern Dimension AUs Category:Shattered AU Category:Males Category:Sonics Category:Villians Category:Characters